A Lupin, A Black and A Potter: goes to Hogwarts
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: sequel to A Lupin, A Black and A Potter. Harry, Hermione and Luna are now going to Hogwarts read how growing up together has change the story. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were sitting in their carriage peacefully

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were sitting in their carriage peacefully. Neville petting his new toad, Hermione reading and Ron and Harry playing chess when the carriage door opened and Cedric Diggory walked in.

"Hey kids" he said

"Hi Cedric" the chorused sounding rather bored

Cedric pulled a shy looking boy into the carriage "this is Justin he's a muggleborn and I thought you lot can help get him settled in"

Harry turned round and grinned "Justin Finch-Fletchly?" he said

"Harry Potter?" a small voice replied

The two boys stared at each other before they asked "you're a wizard?"

"Apparently" Justin whispered "you?"

"Yep, I'm a half-blood" Harry said calmly "you remember Hermione don't you?"

Justin nodded at Hermione "it's been a while Mione" he said quietly

"And this is Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom"

Justin shook their hands. "Nice to meet you"

"So Justin what house do you think you'll be sorted in?" Ron asked

"Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw" Justin mumbled "you?"

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" Hermione said

"Gryffindor" Harry said "or Hufflepuff, then I'll be in Ced's house and he'll warn me about something"

"Gryffindor all the way" Ron said "Weasleys are always in Gryffindor"

"Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw" Neville mumbled "my guardians were in Ravenclaw but I'm happy to be in Hufflepuff"

"No Slytherins then?" Justin asked

Everyone snorted "who'd want to be in Slytherin?" Ron asked

"Well weasel I'm sure that's what people think about when they see you. Who'd want to be a Weasley?"

Everyone turned to see a blonde boy with two large boys behind him.

The children rolled their eyes.

"Bugger off Malfoy" Harry said

"Why Potter I'm hurt, I was here to offer a hand of friendship, I mean we are childhood friends"

"Just because we sat next to each other at Ministry events does not mean we're friends, I still remember what you did to Selene"

"The disgusting half-breed?"

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you Malfoy because that's my little sister"

Malfoy rolled his eyes "Potter she is in no way related to you"

"She is my sister, the end, goodbye" Harry said

"God sake Potter next thing I know you'll be angry that I pulled Susan's hair"

"I was when we were younger but now Susan can take care of herself I believe you remember the last summer ball?"

Malfoy winced and rubbed his cheek self-consciously

"Now leave Malfoy" Harry said coldly

The boy did but not without sticking his tongue out at them.

The hat finished it's song and the four friends each had a disgusted look on their face.

"that's it?" Harry said "what about the dragons and damsels in distress?"

"what about the troll?" Ron asked

"Xeno said the hat is possessed by an evil spirit and it brainwashes you" Neville mumbled

Hermione rolled her eyes "obviously dad, Fred and Xeno were pulling your legs"

"I don't think so Mione Xeno had published it in the –

"Black, Hermione"

Hermione ran up to the stool and jammed the hat on her head eagerly.

_Ah Miss Black so nice to make your acquaintance._

_**Hello Mr sorting hat**_

_Yes so polite, unlike your father. Now where to put you...hmm…you'd suite Ravenclaw like your mother however you might end up just a bookworm and you're destined for so much more…I know where to put you…I'll put you in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, Ron and Neville clapped loudly and watched Hermione run to the Gryffindor table and being hugged by the Weasley twins.

The list went on till…

"Longbottom, Neville"

Neville was shivering a lot, he was rather cold and nervous and he wasn't sure where he belonged.

_Ah…oh dear, you poor boy a lost orphan. You have lost a lot of people in your life and you live with your cousin's husband. _

_**Yes sir **_

_You want to be in Ravenclaw like your cousin yet you think you are better suited in Hufflepuff. Slytherin would kill you…I know where to put you it's the perfect place and they would grow to love you…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville was shocked….Gryffindor? the hat thought he was actually worthy of Gryffindor. He allowed the teacher to pull the hat off of his head and he walked calmly to the table.

The list continued and then….

"Potter, Harry"

People began to whisper and try and get a look at him. Harry hated that… he found the floor rather interesting actually

_Hello Mr Potter_

_**Hello Mr Hat **_

_No then where to put you. _

_**Gryffindor or Hufflepuff please**_

_Oh and why those two?_

_**Well I'm not really suited for Ravenclaw and Padfoot told me that dark wizards get sorted into Slytherin. **_

_But in Slytherin you could do great things_

_**But I could do great things in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. To be honest sir as much as I like to prove myself as a good wizard I'm not really cunning. **_

_Okay then it'll better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry ignored the cheering, the clapping and the twins doing a silly dance. It didn't matter, he was in Gryffindor with his sister and he's family is going to be proud of him.

They sat there together talking to some of the other students, Harry was staring at the teachers he saw professor McGonagall give him a small smile and then he looked at professor Quirell and Snape and his scar burned.

That's odd… he's met Snape before, once when he was seven. They were visiting Hogwarts for something and he bumped into him. He's scar never burned so it must have been Quirell.

Dumbledore made his speech he added that the third floor corridor was forbidden. Harry remembered what Luna said and made a mental note to not go near the corridor.

**Authors note: and that's chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

The first week was mayhem

The first week was mayhem. If it wasn't for the map Harry suspected he would get lost quite often. On the Friday Harry was eating breakfast when Hedwig flew in with a bundle of letters. Harry took the bundle and fed the owl bacon from Ron's plate

"Oi" Ron muttered indignantly

Harry ignored him and opened the first letter

_Harry _

_Snape has it in for you memorise this in the exact order:_

_draught of the living death_

_a goat's stomach _

_no difference _

_Be careful Harry _

_Love Lu _

Harry blinked he read the piece of parchment over and over before he put it down and opened another letter.

_Dear Harry and Hermione _

_Congrats on getting into Gryffindor I knew you wouldn't be a snake now I don't have to disown you._

_**Sirius! What your father/godfather is trying to say he's happy that you got into Gryffindor. **_

_That's what I said Moony!!_

**Right now Moony and Padfoot are wrestling for the quill. They don't seem to realise there is a pot filled on the desk, now be good little cubs I believe Hagrid is going to invite you for tea so don't eat the rock cakes.**

My darling daughter please keep Harry out of trouble. I am having trouble keeping your father out of trouble from work. He has just recently turned Madam Umbridge's hair purple and her skin green and warty. She's now after someone's blood but that'll teach her to interfere with Aunt Dora's business.

Lots of love 

Melanie _Padfoot __**Moony**_** and Dora **

Harry passed the letter to Hermione who snorted and rolled her eyes. Harry then opened the last letter which was from Hagrid inviting him, Hermione, Ron and Neville to tea.

"Come on we got potions today" Hermione said

"Nooooooooo" Harry said "Snape's got it in for me, Lu said in her letter"

Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged Harry by the collar to the dungeons. Harry sat with Hermione while Neville and Ron sat together next to them. Snape came bursting in with his black robes blowing behind him. He took the toll snarled at Hermione's name and sneered at Harry's. He then went into a speech;

"_you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making" _he began in a whisper "I don't expect you to be able to understand the beauty of creating liquids that could freeze the insides of a living being, I don't expect you to grasp the concept of making liquid gold my only expectations of you is for you to behave like a complete dunderhead"

Hermione looked angry at the teacher for calling her a dunderhead and sat up glaring at him.

"POTTER" the man shouted "what do I get when I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The draught of the living death sir" Harry said quietly remembering Luna's letter; _I'm going to send that girl a box of chocolate frogs just to say thank you. _

"Correct maybe living with aurors have taught you something" Snape said "BLACK! Where do I find a bezoar?"

Hermione's lips twitched "in a goats stomach sir" she said

"Potter and Black can any of one of you tell me what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is none" they said in union

Snape's face was blank but he's eyes were filled with cold fury.

"Two points from Gryffindor for cheating" he snapped

Harry held Hermione's wrist to remind her to keep her temper, she glared at him and then sighed before starting the potion they were making. There was a whimpering sound and the two siblings turned to see Dean Thomas covered in boils as he's cauldron was melting.

"Foolish boy" Snape snarled "Potter, Black did you two enjoy watching a muggleborn suffer while you both look wonderful."

Harry clenched his hand into a fist and Hermione's grip on the desk tightened.

"Finnegan take him to the hospital wing" Snape shouted.

"Hagrid do you know why Snape hates Harry and Hermione so much?" Ron asked later that day.

"Wha'? Snape doesn't hate them" Hagrid said

"He does! He was vile towards them in potions today" Neville said

"Look guys it's nothing" Harry said "Snape's never liked us; it has something to do with our fathers"

"It's unfair though" Ron mumbled

Harry rolled his eyes and picked up his mug of tea, when he picked up his mug he saw a paper clipping. It was the gringotts one, Hermione was reading it a while ago at breakfast, he wasn't really paying attention at the time but now he noticed the date of the attempted robbery. _31__st__ July. _He's birthday. The day he went to Diagon alley with the family to get his Hogwarts stuff. The day Hagrid came out of gringotts with a grubby little package.

Luna's words from the platform came back to him. Whatever Hagrid had in his hand was in that vault that was almost robbed and is most likely in third floor corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by and before Harry knew it, it was time for the flying leassons

Weeks went by and before Harry knew it, it was time for the flying lessons. It was at the breakfast table when Hedwig and Aries (the Lovegood owl) flew in and landed in front of Harry and Neville. Harry reached out and grabbed the letter, while Hedwig began to eat his bacon.

_Dear Harry _

_Life at the Moonlight Manor is boring without you and Hermione, Selene is bugging me constantly with pleas to play house it's annoying. Tristan is no better he's going through a terrible stage where everything gets spelled into blue rabbits. Uncle Padfoot told me when he was Tristan's age he used to spell any object of his mothers into a pink toad. _

_Speaking of pink toads Umbridge visited our house last week, she was trying to find away to strip mum's and dad's custody of us, however she couldn't find a fault, Fudge is still trying to get into our good books to make up for that. Apparently Umbridge has witnessed a nasty werewolf attack when she was ten and now she hates all werewolves. Personally I think she's just being vile. Uncle Padfoot got his revenge for Moony by spelling Umbridge's cardigan to say I love werewolves on the back… at least I think it was Uncle Padfoot…_

_Good luck with you flying lesson and whatever you do, DO NOT EXECPT MALFOYS CHALLNGE FOR A DUEL!!_

_Love Lu_

Neville opened the small package that his owl dropped off and gasped.

"What is it?" Hermione asked from behind _Qudditch through the ages. _

"Xeno sent Marianne's rememball. Apparently she was planning on giving it to me to help memorise things for exams" Neville smiled blissfully "ask me a question Hermione"

Hermione looked thoughtful "what is my favourite colour?"

Both Harry and Ron choked "Mione no one knows that" they said

"I told Neville once"

Neville screwed his face up in concentration his rememball turned scarlet, he looked at it thoughtfully and the grinned. "Silver because it reminds you of your dad's eyes"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"You all right Nev?" Harry asked the pale boy.

"I'm fine Harry it's just that I haven't ridden a broom since Marianne's death"

Harry nodded and concentrated on Madam Hooch lecturing Malfoy on how to sit on a broom correctly.

"Now on the count of three I want you to hover for a few minutes" Madam Hooch said her eyes flickering across them. "One….two…th-

Neville kicked off quickly, slowly he was going higher and higher, then the broom began to move side to side abruptly as if it was trying to shake Neville off, it succeeded Neville tumbled off. He landed on his wrist; he heard the crack loud and clear and bit his lip so he wouldn't whimper.

"You all right boy?" Madam Hooch helped him up; he could smell her perfume it was so similar to Marianne, the only mother he knew.

"I think I broke my wrist" Neville mumbled "I'm sorry; the broom must have been infested with Nargles"

Madam Hooch stared at him "poor boy must have a concussion as well" she muttered "right stay there and if I see a single broom in the air the person riding it will be expelled before they could say Qudditch"

Draco Malfoy picked up a small glass ball that he saw Longbottom unwrap earlier this morning, he grinned.

"Look what Longbottom dropped" he said to his fellow Slytherins. "Maybe I should put it somewhere were the incompetent fool could find it. How about a tree?"

"Give it here Malfoy" Potter snarled

Draco smirked "come and get it" he straddled his broom and kicked off flying fifty feet up in the air

Potter flew after him. "I won't say it again Malfoy give me Neville's rememball back"

"Catch" Draco snarled throwing the glass ball _I hop it breaks _Draco thought bitterly before heading down to the ground. He watched as McGonagall dragged Potter towards Hogwarts. _I hope he gets expelled…__**no you don't…**__and what do you know? __**I'm you! I know a lot! You're just jealous that Longbottom and Potter despite being orphans have wonderful loving families while your mother and father couldn't give a toss…**__yeah right…_

It was dinner and Draco went to talk to Potter, he'll try to apologise, try was the keyword though.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Potter said calmly cutting a bit of pie up.

"We haven't finished what we started earlier today Potter" Draco said, he could feel Black glaring at his back. _**Face it you wish you had a sister or a brother. **__NO I DON'T!__** Sure you don't. **_

"Malfoy just get lost I want to enjoy my dinner in peace" Potter said slipping a piece of pie into his mouth

"I want to challenge you to a duel"

He watched Potter chew slowly and swallow. "No deal" he said "knowing you, you'd tip of Filch or Snape. Besides neither of us know proper spells yet so what's the point?"

Draco sneered "whatever Potter" he stormed off with Crabbe and Goyle following him.

It was late at night and Harry was watching the marauders map for Neville, who hasn't returned yet. He suddenly spotted Neville's dot running towards the Gryffindor common room.

Soon enough the actual person came in out of breath.

"Where have you been mate?" Harry said sitting Neville down on the sofa.

"I went to the greenhouses for a bit, then I went to get something to eat at the kitchens, I got a bit lost on my way back and ended up on the third floor corridor… Harry there's a bloody three headed dog there guarding a trapdoor"

Harry's eyes widen and Neville nodded.

"Come on mate you must be exhausted let's go to bed" Harry pulled Neville towards the dormitory's listening to Luna's words over and over again in his head.

Early that morning Harry was woken by a tapping sound on his window, he opened the window to let Hedwig in who was carrying a large parcel with a note.

_Harry _

_CONGRATS!! PRONGS WOULD BE SO PROUD OF YOU BEAT THOSE SNAKES AND WIN US LIONS THE CUP!!_

_**The broom is a nimbus two thousand your godfather insisted on getting you the best broom**_

_Aw come on Moony, Harry deserves it_

**There was nothing wrong with his comet two sixty **

_**See Dora agrees with me **_

**Though Harry does deserve a good broom.**

_HA!_

_**Why do I bother?**_

**Harry you're uncle and godfather have now gotten into an argument about brooms and pink fluffy toads…don't ask. Train hard and good luck on your first game.**

**Love **

**Aunt Dora **

It was Halloween and Sirius came home with Luna, Selene and Tristan from trick or treating. He collapsed onto the sofa and groaned.

"Long day love?" Melanie asked looking up from a horror book she was reading

"Yes, we went round this side of the country and if Luna had her way we would be in a party somewhere"

"Aw poor Sirius" Melanie said rubbing circles on her husbands back

"I just hope that Hermione wasn't attacked by a troll or somethin" Sirius said "I don't need more stress"

Suddenly Remus burst in with an open letter in his hand "Hermione has been attacked by a troll"

Melanie sniggered "spoke to soon love"


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere in the Moonlight Manor was tense

The atmosphere in the Moonlight Manor was tense. It was bad enough that Hermione had been attacked by a troll in the girls' bathroom but the fact Harry, Ron and Neville fought the troll had thrown Sirius into an overprotective mode. It was mid-afternoon and Luna was having a nap.

Sirius was doing some paper work in the study when he heard Luna screaming, he dropped the quill and ran towards her room.

"Harry, no, Harry" she muttered her legs and arms waving about. Sirius grabbed hold of her shoulders and began to shake her.

"Lu wake up, wake up it's just a dream" Sirius begged. Luna's eyes opened suddenly, her beautiful big blue eyes clouded over. "Lu?" Sirius whispered

"Harry…. Harry was in trouble; his broom went out of control… Hermione set Snape's cloak on fire…. Harry caught the snitch by swallowing it…. Hagrid let it slip about Nicholas Flamel and Fluffy…."

Luna's eyes cleared up and she blinked "did I disturb you, Uncle Padfoot?" she said dreamily

"no, you had a nightmare sweetie, go back to sleep or something" Sirius said distractedly, Luna nodded and laid back down on her pillow, her eyes watching him as he went out of the room.

Sirius ran to the study and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, spilling ink everywhere in his attempt to write the letter out.

_Harry, Mione, Neville and Ron _

_DO NOT GO LOOKING INTO NICHOLAS FLAMEL!! THIS IS DANGEROUS STUFF!! HARRY, LUNA HAS SEEN YOUR MATCH IN A DREAM SO BE CAREFUL!!_

_Mione congrats with the fire and do not do anything dangerous I do not want another letter saying you've been attacked by a troll. _

_Sirius _

He tied the letter hurriedly to Romulus and threw the owl out of the window, praying it gets to Harry before his match.

Unfortunately for Sirius, Harry didn't get the letter until after the Qudditch match. Hermione was re-reading the letter with a small frown on her face.

"How did he know?" she asked

Harry rolled his eyes "well it's obvious that Luna had a vision"

"I don't believe in that stuff and you know it"

"Mione you have to face it some time our little sister is a seer and a damn good one as well"

Hermione sighed and then she had a sly smile on her face "you know we haven't done a prank yet, and I think our fathers would be mildly disappointed with us if he didn't do one soon"

Harry grinned "what did you have in mind oh intelligent sister of mine?"

"Well… I found a rather interesting potion at home that gives you animal parts, if I brew it and asked the house elves to put it in everyone's food…"

"Who made this fantastic potion?" Harry asked "I want to add them onto my Christmas list; I already have mental images of Snape in bunny ears"

Hermione gave Harry a sad smile "your mother did, apparently she slipped some in our father's pumpkin juice and they spent the day with tails"

Harry smiled at the thought, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly before asking the question "how long does this potion take to brew and what's needed?"

Hermione grinned

Meanwhile Luna who was sitting at the dinner table giggled "Harry and Hermione are plotting a prank" she whispered to Selene "and I must say I hope they take pictures"

During the period of time brewing the potion Harry and Hermione spent many nights out in a secret passage behind a mirror. One night on the way back to the common room they heard someone on their way and ran into a charms classroom, standing there in front of them was a mirror. The mirror of Erised it said on the top underneath was an inscription. That Hermione and Harry could barely make out.

Harry looked into the mirror and gasped. In his reflection he could see his mother and father and next to him were two small children; the boy had black messy hair and brown eyes the girl and long red hair with brown eyes. They were his brother and sister. Not brother and sister by

Hermione looked in the mirror and saw a woman that looked just like her. The woman was brushing Hermione's hair, occasionally wrapping her arms round her and whispering something in her ear.

She blinked. It wasn't real. Her mother is dead and cold in the ground. Her stepmother who is nothing but sweet and nice to her is alive. Her stepmother is the one that holds her and protects her. Her stepmother is the one that sorts her hair out before a party. What the mirror showed wasn't real.

"Harry this isn't real" Hermione whispered she pulled Harry's sleeve "come on lets go to bed"

Hermione had to drag Harry all the way to the common room, and that night she dreamt of a woman that looked like her screaming in agony.

It was the last day of lessons and at dinner time the prank began. Everyone sat there enjoying their meal when the Slytherins began to sprout tails and bunny ears. After two minutes of giggling, the Ravenclaws suddenly sprouted wings, then the Hufflepuffs turned black and white with a fluffy tail, the Gryffindors grew manes and tails, then the teachers grew different things.

Snape grew bunny ears with a fluffy tail, Sprout looked like the Hufflepuffs, Flitwick also grew wings and flew round the great hall whooping in joy, McGonagall grew a mane and whenever she opened her mouth she roared loudly. Dumbledore grew horns and looked a bit like a goat. Hagrid grew fur and resembled a bear; even Filch who joined the staff table for dinner grew whiskers and a cat tail.

Everyone laughed (apart from Filch, Quirell and Snape). McGonagall was smiling slightly, and occasionally opened her mouth for a roar. It seemed that everyone enjoyed the prank and no one was embarrassed…. Except maybe the Slytherins but they were to busy laughing at Flitwick to react.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville sat in a carriage on the train the next day. Both Ron and Neville looked rather confused since they both thought they were going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas while Mr and Mrs Weasley went to Romania and Xeno was doing some research in Switzerland.

"But where will we be staying?" Ron asked "I mean if I'm staying at Aunt Muriel's I might run back to Hogwarts and pull a cracker with Snape. The twins and Percy are staying at Hogwarts so why can't I?"

Harry and Hermione smirked; they still couldn't believe Ron and Neville haven't worked it out.

Ron looked at them "you two know something" he said firmly "what is it? Am I being forced to stay at Aunt Muriel's? Will I be going to Romania? Will I be staying…?" Ron glared at them and folded his arms "me and Neville are staying at yours aren't we?"

Harry and Hermione began to laugh.

"I can't believe it took you this long to work it out" Harry said in between laughter

"Ginny is staying as well" Hermione said "for Luna's benefit"

Harry stopped laughing "Ginny is coming?" he asked

Hermione nodded

Ron looked suspicious "what's wrong with Ginny, Harry?"

Harry turned red "it's nothing, I was just surprised that's all"

"I think Harry has a little crush on Ginny" Neville staged whispered

"I HAVE NOT!" Harry shouted but his cheeks remained red for the entire night. Especially when he was around Ginny.

**Authors note: review please and stayed tune because next chapter has an interesting Christmas present. **


	5. Chapter 5

Harry, Ron and Neville were fast asleep, both Ron and Neville were snoring loudly

Harry, Ron and Neville were fast asleep, both Ron and Neville were snoring loudly. Harry however had his face buried in his pillow, mumbling in his sleep. Suddenly there was a loud bang and something jumped on Harry. Waking all three boys.

"Where's the cannon?" Ron said stupidly blinking rapidly

"Ronnie, Nevvy" Tristan squealed jumping on them "it's Christmas!"

"Yay Christmas" Selene said jumping on Neville's bed.

"SIRIUS GET OFF OF ME!" Harry shouted pushing a large black dog off of him. The black dog transformed into a man in Rudolf pyjamas.

"Harry you know dogs have a sensitive hearing" Sirius said grinning evilly

"Yeah, so what?" Harry said putting his glasses on

"Well I thought I distinctly heard you mumble a certain redhead's name in your sleep" Sirius said

"Yeah…." Harry mumbled, and then he realised what Sirius said "I was just dreaming of playing a game of chess with Ron" he said quickly

"Riiiiiiiiiight because I swore the name was feminine" Sirius said "Harry…. Are you gay?"

Harry spluttered "what…NO! MELANIE GET RID OFF SIRIUS BEFORE I HAVE HIM NEUTURED!"

Melanie who looked exhausted and annoyed came in and pulled Sirius out of the bedroom by his hair.

"We're opening the presents in the living room now" Sirius shouted as he was dragged down the stairs.

They group sat down together, Ron in his maroon Weasley jumper, Ginny in her pale blue, Dora with bright red and green hair was wearing her neon pink Weasley jumper, Remus was wearing his grey Weasley jumper, Sirius was wearing a dark blue on with a large black dog, Melanie a blood red, Hermione in silver, Neville in dark brown with a sunflower on, Tristan in a mini version of Sirius, Luna in pale pink and Selene in lilac. Harry opened his Weasley package to find emerald green and like his family he shoved it on over his pyjamas.

Hermione was peeking in one of her books when Remus, Harry and Sirius gasped. Harry had opened a parcel to reveal a silver liquidly cloak… the invisibility cloak.

"James left that with Dumbledore" Remus whispered "I think Dumbledore thought it was time you inherited it"

"I expect you to use that for pranks" Sirius said quickly "you have the map and the cloak now and when Luna joins you two the marauders will live again."

Melanie rolled her eyes "sweetie, just because you're in a midlife crisis does not mean you can encourage the kids to misbehave"

Sirius spluttered "I am not in a midlife crisis" he said indignantly then he grinned "now you lot, I hear you've been trying to figure out what fluffy is guarding and like I said in my letter… don't."

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville raised their eyebrow.

"Now what we're going to give you is not keep you busy. You will not do the actual magic until you're thirteen." Remus said "but we expect you to do the research over the next two years"

Dora picked a small wooden chest from behind the sofa; it had the marauders crest on it, the same on the map. Dora passed it to Melanie who took her necklace off and tapped it with her wand to make a key. She opened the chest to reveal…. Potion vials. Small vials with a deep midnight blue liquid in it.

"This potion will reveal to you, your animagus form" Sirius said softly "the marauders have put a lot of effort in this. We made plenty of vials, though we have givin two away since…."

"Who too?" Hermione asked

"Lily and me" Dora said "I insisted and I expect Lily wanted to help Remus just as much as I did"

"Only you four and Luna and Ginny can drink this. Sorry Selene but you're too young when you're eleven or ten we might let you"

Selene nodded and turned back to her doll. The six picked up a small vial each and looked at Sirius and Remus.

"Go upstairs and lay on your beds" Remus said "drink it, you'll be in a trance for a while though I expect by the time you're done dinner will be ready"

The six nodded silently and headed up the stairs.

It was dinner time and the six children came down the stairs grinning. They sat at the table and began to eat. Sirius slammed his fork down.

"Go on then" he said "tell me what forms you're got"

"I'm going to be a stag like dad" Harry said

Sirius cheered "you owe me five gallons Remus, I told you he'll take after his dad"

"I'm an owl" Hermione said

"And now you owe me five gallons" Remus smirked "you're father thought you'd take after him" Remus whispered to Hermione

Sirius shrugged "owl suites Hermione I mean look at Hedwig she's an intelligent creature"

"I'm a dog" Ron offered Sirius grinned and patted Ron on the back.

"What kind?" he asked

"A Labrador" Ron said "a mixture of brown and Weasley red fur"

"Labradors are good" Dora said "they have a habit of getting into trouble but they are very happy dogs"

"I'm a wolf" Luna said "a blonde one"

Sirius cheered "now you defiantly owe me five gallons"

Neville chewed his potato slowly and swallowed "I'm a fox" he said

"Never pictured sweet Neville the mischief type" Melanie said pretending to be shocked.

"Ah but that's what a good prankster is, the seem sweet and innocent but really they're brilliant pranksters" Sirius said

"What about you Ginny?" Dora asked Ginny looked embarrassed and annoyed.

"I'm a doe" she whispered "with red fur and big brown eyes"

Sirius, Dora, Remus and Melanie exchanged looks. Lily was a doe too. Lily and James's animagus forms and patronus were doe and stag. In the magic world having matching animagus form and patronus meant you were soul mates. Harry and Ginny look a lot like Lily and James. Maybe it was meant to be or maybe their young marriage was taking an effect.

**Authors note: tada! I gave them animagus forms to work on. I couldn't resist using J.K's line from the fourth chapter in the first book; I thought it suited sleepy Ron perfectly. **


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I am incredibly sorry for not updating lately but I am preparing for my exams and it might take a while till I update again

**Authors note: I am incredibly sorry for not updating lately but I am preparing for my exams and it might take a while till I update again. I might be able to during the May half-term holiday but I am most defiantly updating after June the thirteenth. **

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room doing some reading on their animagus forms when Harry came in looking rather depressed.

"Bad Qudditch practice?" Hermione asked when Harry sat down

"No even worse Mione, Snape is planning on being the referee for the Hufflepuff match"

"Don't play" Hermione said immediately

"Say you're ill" Ron said

"Pretend you have broken your leg" Hermione said

"Really break your leg" Ron said

Harry raised an eyebrow "I don't think Snape will kill me right there in front of the whole school"

"He did the last match what's not going to stop him this time?" Hermione said shrugging

"Remember what Melanie said?" Harry said "Snape has a reason to be loyal to Dumbledore and that loyalty is not going to end because the reason is something very powerful and binding"

Hermione rolled her eyes "well that's cryptic." She shut her book and shoved it back into her bag "the powerful and binding reason might be you, get rid off you, no more loyalty to Dumbledore"

Harry laughed hysterically at Hermione's idea as he did the portrait door opened and Neville was jumping up and down tripping over something and landed on Harry.

"Sorry Harry" he mumbled.

"It's all right Nev" Harry said pushing Neville off of him "what happened?" Harry got up and helped Neville into a chair.

"Malfoy is what happened, he wanted to practice a new spell on me" Neville sighed "I'm useless at times, maybe I should have been sorted into Hufflepuff"

"No you're not useless; you are amazing at herbbiology and a descent wizard. The sorting hat has put you in Gryffindor for a reason you know"

Hermione took the jinx of Neville and handed him a chocolate frog "uncle Moony always says chocolate is the best cure"

Neville smiled weakly and began to eat the frog, he looked at the card and sighed "Dumbledore again" he muttered placing the card onto the table "well see you guys later I need to sort out some homework"

Harry picked up the card and scanned the info on the back, the exact info that he memorized "hey guys I found Nicholas Flamel" he said

"Let me get this straight, Harry figured out who Nicholas Flamel was without looking for him?" Sirius asked

Luna nodded

"And his next match will go through smoothly?"

Luna nodded again

"And for some reason no matter what happens I must not yell at Hermione and Harry when they get a detention in May?"

"Yep" Luna said popping the 'p'.

"Why do I not like the sound of this?"

"Because you are an over-protective dog?" Luna said smiling

"Oi! Cheek"

"Hagrid has a dragon" Hermione said slowly

"Yes" Harry said

"And he won't give it away"

"Yep" Ron mumbled

"And he's calling it Norbert"

"Uhuh" Neville said

"HAS HAGRID GONE COMPLETELY INSANE??" Hermione shouted scaring the boys.

"Yes" all three of them mumbled

"And here was me thinking we'll have a normal term this time round" Hermione said


End file.
